Throughout the ages
by poachedpears
Summary: My story got deleted somehow, So i'm uploading it back again. Summary==> Kurama tells his mother his secret. More is revealed about the Hatanaka-Minamino family than he expects


Throughout the Ages  
Disclaimer: Kurama-tachi doesn't belong to me. Only Tora and Minako does! Demo, don't sue me!  
Warnings: Timeline(?) fic Hiei is OOC and if Hatanaka is wrong don't blame me coz I don't know   
him that well! This is my first fic so be kind to me!  
  
The wail of a newborn cub breaks the silence of the twilight, signifying its arrival into   
the world. The swirling mist surrounds the cave where the cry started. The cry softens to   
a whimper as its mother, cooing soothing words to it cradles the cub. Suddenly a piercing   
cry breaks the peace as youkais, both nocturnal and not, began to flock to the cave.  
  
What had been a happy look on the parents' face turned to that of horror as the bright moonlight  
is suddenly shrouded by the shadows of the attacking youkais and the ear-piercing screech   
taunted their ears.  
  
The mother hugged the cub in her arms to protect it from the would-be attackers. The father   
immediately went towards the entrance of their house getting ready for any attack. As the   
youkais neared the cave, the male youko hurriedly grew some carnivorous Makai plant killing   
anyone in the way of its sharp, hungry jaws.  
  
"Minako can't do much good against these money hungry, slaver drivers. Our cub and bring   
quite a load for sale, but I have no intention of letting them have him. I will protect them   
even if it costs it my life," Tora said to himself. "Minako, take care that no one gets the cub!" He shouted to her. He then turned around and covered the entrance with vines protecting the occupants of the cave. Minako looked up from closed eyes to the fleeting silver mane of her mate, before seeing the entrance is closed by his vines.  
  
"Inari, please, keep us safe from these youkais. Please I want to see my husband alive again.   
I love him too much to live without him," Minako prayed. Meanwhile, the cub looked up with   
teary eyes to his mother with incomprehension at the situation. He gurgles with a smile on   
his face before going back to suckling the milk from its mother.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"No, Kurama, you've got it all wrong! You have to concentrate!" Minako said to her offspring.   
Kurama has grown a lot the last few months. The Youko cub had its father's silver mane but   
his mother's eyes. Kurama had never seen his father but knew from his mother that he had died   
protecting them. Minako looked adoringly at her cub. He had a mischievous streak, which he gets   
mostly from his father and the craftiness from her.  
  
Minako showed Kurama how to control his power gradually increasing his powers daily. She taught   
his how to use the sword properly, but he still reverts to using the plant whip that he prefers.   
Kurama has still much to learn about the Makai plants and which are the most useful for food,   
traps and for fighting.  
  
Kurama looked at his mother who had been at his side since he remembered. She protected him   
from the slave drivers that keep looking for them to be sold on the slave market. She had   
tended his wounds he got from messing with the wrong plants and during practice. He owed   
much of his life to her. The redheaded female youko beside him is the reason that he is still   
alive and well. She never prayed to Inari as she said that he didn't keep his promise. What   
promise that was, he had no idea.  
  
"Mother, I'll make dinner for us tonight. And thank you for everything that you have done   
for me" said Kurama with sincerity in his eyes.  
  
Minako looked at him in surprise. Kurama had never volunteered to make dinner. "Thank you,   
Kurama. You know that I am your mother and that I'd do anything for you. Now concentrate on   
the lesson," Minako said good naturedly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Minako lie in a pool of blood, covered in bruises and wounds. Her fight with Suriah had been   
in vain. Now she was dying. Kurama ran towards his beloved mother shouting her name. He tried   
channeling his ki into his mother to hasten the healing of the fatal wound on her chest. Minako   
looked at her child already grown up with regret on her face. Tears ran down her eyes.  
  
"Run, Kurama, Run. She's too strong for you. Be strong and live your life fully," Minako said   
before closing her eyes to the world.  
  
"NOOOOO! You cannot die! Mother! Please!" Kurama shouted tears streaming down his eyes.   
  
Suriah standing behind him laughed mockingly. She taunted him to come with her or it won't be   
easy on him. She picked him up by his collar, with a smirk on her face. Kurama looked up to   
her with angry, defiant eyes and concentrated on the plants around him. Before she could place   
the ward on him, Kurama skewered her with the plants he quickly grew. Kurama jumped behind,   
using a grass sword he made, he decapitated Suriah.  
  
"I will be strong. I won't fail you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Standing in the hall of the Reikai, she was waiting for her assignment after her death in   
the Ningenkai. It was the second time she had been reincarnated. Both times she had been killed.   
Both times she remembered her demonic identity as Youko Minako, a notorious thief in the Makai.   
She had a son which she gave birth to. It seems that he was fending for himself quite well. She   
hasn't seen him in the Reikai ... yet.  
  
Standing at attention in front of Enma, the lord of the dead. She received her role in her next   
life. Again as a ningen. But she like the peaceful life all except for the fact that she   
couldn't use her powers. She was going to Tokyo as a female ningen. The last time she had been   
a male it was a disaster!   
  
She marched out of the room and began her way to her assignment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pickings have been good for Youko Kurama. The last heist has brought a good sum from the Makai   
Black-market. Tonight he was going to steal yet another treasure. Entering was fairly easy, as   
security was lax. Changing into his fox form, he snaked his way through the ventilation pipe to   
the room.   
  
There at the side of the room, was a large chest that contained a valuable statue made of the   
rarest metal there is in the Makai. It was warded but Kurama had easily tore the wards off. As   
he was picking the lock, he felt the presence of another in the room. Its ki was hostile. Kurama   
quickly tried to scramble away but strangely there was a force that held him still.  
  
The form neared the fox. It held a gun in its hand. Taking aim, it shot Kurama. Kurama just in   
the nick of time managed to evade the bullet and break out of the spell. Scrambling out of the   
room by the open door, Kurama ran for his dear life not being able to retaliate to a gun.  
  
He had been too confident about this heist. Although knowing that there were hunters after his   
hide and bounty hunters after his head, he still was too confident about his abilities. He ran   
scowling to himself all attempts to stop this hunter was in vain.  
  
"He's too good!" Kurama thought. Shots rang around him repeatedly. Finally a shot proved true   
and it hit the kitsune at the chest. "This is it. I'm going to die," Kurama thought. Suddenly   
he had an idea. Lifting his soul away from his physical body, Kurama traveled in spirit form   
to the Ningenkai.  
  
He looked for a suitable fetus before settling in it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama and Hiei were in the woods nearby sparring. Using only a grass blade, Kurama took on   
Hiei. The sparring session had been quite tireless for Hiei as Kurama wasn't paying attention   
too much of the fight. Suddenly in a blur of light and displaced air, the two youkais struck   
each other. Kurama's grass blade fell limp and broke into pieces.  
  
Jumping back, Hiei almost missed cutting his best friend into two! Sheathing back his sword,   
Hiei walked towards Kurama with a concerned look on his face. Upon asking on his condition,   
Kurama just looked back at Hiei blankly.  
  
"Wrong? What? Has there been anything different in my actions?" asked Kurama.  
"Well, you seem to be distracted while we were sparring and you lost concentration when we   
fought. So tell me what's wrong, Kurama," urged Hiei.  
  
Kurama looked up to the standing Hiei with a guilty and dismayed look on his face. Looking   
back down, Kurama explained that he has been thinking of returning back to the Makai but he   
couldn't leave his mother. Also, he has to find a way to tell her of his demonic double but   
he just can't find a way to do it.  
  
"Hn. You see what your ningen life has done to you? You are already simpering over such a   
trivial matter. Still I'll be at your side when you finally do get the guts to tell her,"   
Hiei said, looking up at the clouds.  
  
Kurama smiled in amusement. His eyes lit up with mischievousness saying," Look who's talking!   
You can't seem to tell dear Yukina that YOU are her real brother. Now you're telling me that I   
don't have the guts to do something that is similar to your situation!"  
  
"Temee!" Hiei growled towards Kurama, his cheeks flushed. Seeing Kurama's eyes laughing, Hiei   
just shrugged it off with a, "Hn."  
  
They both decided to call it a day. Both treated their wounds, mostly minor, before facing   
Kurama's mother. It was about sunset when they both reached Kurama's house. Hiei was staying   
over at Kurama's while he has the week away from Mukuro's rigorous training.  
  
Shiori and Hatanaka-san were home, Shiori cooking a meal while Hatanaka was reading the evening   
paper. Both greeted Kurama and Hiei as they entered the house. Kurama and Hiei headed up to   
Kurama's room. Shuuichi was nowhere in sight. Kurama thought that he must've gone out with his   
friends. Kurama went to get a shower, while Hiei polished his sword.  
  
Kurama had just changed into fresh clothes when his mother called them down for dinner. The   
meal was a quite one with casual conversation between Shiori and her husband. Kurama and Hiei   
ate silently. Shiori noticed her son's strange attitude but said nothing about it.  
  
Kurama was washing the dishes when his mother entered the kitchen. She took a look at her son   
before gathering her courage to ask him.  
  
"Shuuichi, I need to talk to you," she said to him. Kurama looked up from his work to his   
mother.  
  
"Yes, Kaasan?" answered Kurama.  
  
"Well, I have been noticing that you looked preoccupied with something. I want you to tell me   
what's wrong. Is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
Kurama went to complete his work. The silence was heavy with tension. It became worse as Hiei   
entered the kitchen. Kurama wiped his hands on the dishcloth, still refusing to speak. Shiori   
waited patiently as she watches her son wringing his hands nervously.   
  
There was uncertainty in his eyes as he looked up. He looked at Hiei's fiery red eyes, who was   
encouraging him, and to his mother.  
  
"There is something. What I am about to tell you will shock you, but I want you to still want   
me as your son once this is over," Kurama said. "Let's move to the living room. It'll be much   
better."  
  
Shiori looked with puzzlement at him but still followed him to the main room. He said that they   
might just as well include Hatanaka-san in this. Hiei looked with wariness at Hatanaka-san as he   
entered the room. Taking a deep breath, Kurama started his story.  
  
"I have been deceiving you mother since birth. I am actually a Makai demon, a youko. Known as   
Youko Kurama, a notorious thief in the Makai, stealing and killing just for survival. In the   
Makai, I am called the prince of thieves, Robin Hood stole my name. Anyway, 18 years ago, I was   
caught by one of the hunters hunting for me. I was fatally wounded. I then left my dying body to   
settle in the unborn baby of a woman who just happened to be you. I grew up with your care not   
really acknowledging your concern for me until that day when you permanently scarred your hands,   
saving me. You know the time when you were dying, Kaasan? Well I reverted to my old youko   
behavior stealing one of the treasures of the Makai, the mirror of utter darkness. I sold my   
life to save you but Yuusuke intervened taking half of the punishment."  
  
All present looked surprised and/or shocked at Kurama's long speech. Hiei raised an eyebrow   
while the rest just had variable looks of amusement and surprise on their faces. Shiori looked   
down not knowing what to think. She then looked up to her son, Shuuichi... no, Kurama. He looked   
so very sad, half expecting her to reject him, dropping him like a hot rock, another side of him   
hopeful that she still will accept him.   
  
"Shuuichi... Kurama... you mean that you really are..." Shiori said hesitantly. Kurama nodded.   
The look on his face lit up. Her husband looked puzzledly at the person in front of him. True it   
was hard to believe that this person, so polite, so gentle and friendly could be a heartless,   
cold-blooded murderer. Shiori looked at Her son with a gentle and understanding smile on her   
face. She hugged him tightly. Kurama not understanding his mother's reaction hugged her back.   
  
"Kurama, I love you for what ever you are. Never think that I will not accept you just because   
you are a demon. Please. Show your true form to me. I'd like to see the person who I had changed   
to be the loving man today. Thank you for sharing your secret with us," Shiori said lovingly to   
her quietly weeping son. She hugged him tighter before releasing him.  
  
Kurama stared at his Kaasan doubtfully. Hatanaka-san still looked at him with the acceptance of   
the knowledge. Hiei stared at him, his face expressionless. Shiori look gave him the confidence   
to change. Kurama then in front of them transformed.  
  
The slight form gave way to a taller and more muscular figure. The fiery red hair faded and   
turned into silver. It lengthened to about waist-length. His face became narrower, eyes changed   
from green to gold. Furry ears peaked from the top of his head. A furry silvery tail flicked   
itself behind him, showing impatience, forlorn and slight happiness.  
  
Shiori looked at the figure in front of her. Her husband standing beside her was wide-eyed with   
surprise. He moved towards the youkai and began prodding him in the chest and arms. She also   
moved towards the youko. Touching his hair and face, she smiled knowing that her Shuuichi was   
inside and that the youkai is just a different form of him.   
  
Seeing her husband still prodding Kurama/ Shuiichi with his index finger, she slapped it away.   
"Kazuya! Stop doing that! He's really there in the flesh," she said. Then to Kurama, "I knew   
that you were different since you were born. You always acted as if you knew everything but   
still, you were curious about different things. I'm glad that you are my boy."   
  
She said that embracing her son. Kurama hugged her back tightly, not wanting to let go, afraid   
that when he let go, she will just drop him just like a useless old rag. Hatanaka smiled warmly   
at Kurama/Shuiichi. Even Hiei smiled a bit.   
  
"Hiei," Hatanaka looked towards the other person in the room. Hiei looked up questioningly at   
him. "I heard that some youkais have some kind of power. From what I assume, you are a youkai   
too aren't you?" Hiei stared at him stonily. "Hmm, thought so. Anyway, what kind of power do   
you and Kurama have?"   
  
"Hn. I am a fire demon, with a koorime heritage. I handle the flames of the Makai. Kurama,   
however, is a fox youko, as he had told you. He manipulates plants to do his bidding. He's   
quite good at it, too," Hiei explained. Kurama had then separated from his mother and changed   
back into his ningen form. Shiori was a bit shocked by the sudden change. They both sat down on   
the adjoining sofa together.   
  
They all looked at Kurama who was at this time had tear-streaked cheeks from crying on his   
mother's shoulder. "He's right. I like working with plants. I know a lot about plants, their   
benefits and poisons. How they benefit the body of different youkai and ningen, which are edible   
and which to stay away from. For example," he took a seed out from his hair and began to grow it   
into a small rose bush. The leaves began to shrink to reveal a single rose bud on a thorny   
twig. "I manipulate the plant to make it into a destructive weapon,"The rosebud began to   
disappear, leaving only the twig which lengthened into a whip, its thorns growing in size and   
strength. "Or, I can make the plant become as beautiful as it can be everything is up to me."   
The whip shortened. The thorns shrank back and the rosebud opened up to the most beautiful rose   
that both Shiori and Hatanaka had seen. Its velvety petals a scarlet red, the branch a dull dark   
green, its leaves matched his earnest eyes. He presented the flower to Shiori who sighed a thank   
you.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The evening had passed quickly. Shuiichi was back from his outing with his friends. The house   
was quiet and slightly rumbled with the snores of different people. Hiei had left the house to   
stay overnight at Genkai's temple. Kurama stayed up in his bed awake thinking of the events that   
had happened that night. He was happy that his Kaasan had accepted him despite being a beast, a   
demon, a person who had lied to her for such a long time. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door.   
Surprised, he got up to the bright light of the hallway slicing the darkness of the room.   
  
Squinting at the sudden brightness, Kurama saw his mother standing at the doorway with a warm   
smile on her face. Kurama softened his guarded look, seeing his mother. Shiori walked into the   
room, switching on the lights of his room, walking silently to Kurama. "I need to tell you   
something too, Shuuichi," she said.   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama looked surprisingly at his mother. Never would he thought that his own mother would ever   
doubt his believe in her. Nevermind her confession. Her next question stunned him.   
  
"Do you have a "fruit of past life"?"  
"Not in the mean time. But I have a small sample of the juice, though. How did you know of any   
Makai plants?" He said, getting up to open his secret store of seeds and other weird stuff.   
Taking out a small bottle, he reached out to give her. "Just as I told you. I have to transform   
to convince you. My words will just be nonsense if no evidence is given," she said calmly,   
taking the bottle, looking at its contents. "The juice is not pure. It's just too watery, it's   
concentration should be reassessed. It'll do fine."  
  
"What?" He gaped at the knowledge his mother possessed. What she had said was true. It's not at   
its highest concentration yet."Like I said, it'll do fine," she crooned again. Opening the   
bottle, she took a small dropper and dropped a few droplets onto the floor. The droplets began   
to evaporate into its gaseous form. "Don't worry I know how difficult is it to make, so I won't   
use much. It will work faster like this."  
  
Kurama looked incredulously at his mother as he began to transform to his youko form.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hatanaka woke up to find his wife no in bed. With his muddled brain, he got up from bed to   
check out on this matter. Figuring that his wife might have gone down to get a drink, he went   
outside to see. As he wondered where his wife was, he saw smoke coming from Kurama's room.   
Waking up immediately, he opened the door of the room.  
  
"It's not hot!" he thought as he opened the door.   
  
The room was full of gas, some kind that he had never seen. It was really foggy. He couldn't   
see a meter in front of him. In the middle of the mess, he saw a clearing in the center of it.   
Reaching to the clearing, he saw something that he did not expect.  
  
There were two youkos standing there. The silver one he recognized as Kurama and the other, a   
red-headed youko with golden eyes, similar to that of Kurama's. This red-head was a head shorter   
than Kurama, it had its hair tied in a loose braid which led to the small of her back. Her bangs   
partially covered her left eye, some strays leading to her right. Her clothes were kimono-like,   
with the obi and the flared sleeves. It was forest green in color. The obi, dark midnight blue.   
The kimono was a short one, reaching up to mid thigh. She was wearing a black pair of pants,   
which was folded at the ends. Shoes were black similar to that of Kurama's. Her face was narrow   
but not as narrow as Kurama is, rounder at the cheeks. Her lips, full and red colored. Cheeks,   
rosy. She was really beautiful, like somebody he knew from the past.  
  
"Mother?!?" Kurama said, he's face looked shocked as he mouthed the words.  
  
Before Hatanaka could actually begin to ponder about it, he saw flashes of memories. Memories,   
which wasn't his, was it? He couldn't tell. It was as if he was relieving his own past, in   
another life. He couldn't tell. The bright flashes were of his childhood. Then he saw monsters   
rushing up to him, monsters with a hungry lust for blood, monsters with sharp teeth and claws   
and evil eyes. Ugly and unimaginable ones appeared and disappeared to be replaced by glimpses of   
this beautiful youko holding a baby in its arms. it appeared to be just a newborn. The flashes   
then disappeared, it then turned black.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Both the new youko and Kurama looked in surprise as Hatanaka-san began to change. In slow-motion,  
he changed. His hair grew longer and faded into a silvery shade. His from began to grow taller   
and more muscular. His face changed shape. The short goatee shrunk into nothingness. All this   
while he was oblivious to the change, eyes looked unfocused. When all the mist had cleared,   
they saw the changed form of Hatanaka. He looked exactly like Kurama save for the eyes, which   
were black in color.  
  
"Minako? What's happened here? What's with all this mists?" Hatanaka said, looking at his own   
form. He looked around and finally looked sternly at the other silver youko, which looked   
exactly like him save for his golden eyes. "Who's he?"  
  
Minako looked at Kurama and back at Tora. Smiling, she said gleefully, "This is Kurama, your   
son, Tora. You never did see him growing up. Now look at him."  
  
Kurama looked at his father, the father he had never knew graced and honored by his mother. The   
Youko was an almost a carbon copy of him. Never did he realize that the person who married his   
re-incarnated mother was also his re-incarnated father. What is he to do now. He looked around   
helplessly. Never in his whole life had he felt this helpless. He did not intend to meet his   
real biological parents. His world had turned topsy-turvy again.   
  
"Inari did keep his promise after all," Minako said, kissing her mate.  
  
The End.  
3rd Jan 2001  
Scichan Hirameki  



End file.
